The Iron Sin of Guilt
by Dragon Scripture
Summary: Gajeel has a choice to make, but, he doesn't know he has to make it yet.
1. Chapter 1

**"Gajeel? You sure about this?" Panther Lily asked me as we walked down the dark tunnel.**

**"Yes I'm sure about this." I said to him as we turned a bend in the corridor. "Explore and map this underground castle." I was busy marking our path.**

**"Let me see it." he said.**

**"Alright." I turn it to him.**

**"Gajeel it's blank." he said blankly.**

**"What!? I've marked everything!" I turn it back to me. and sure enough it was blank.**

**"You think was the curse the request mentioned?" Lily asked. **

**"Perhaps... lets try to find away out." I turned around and the corridor was gone instead it was a chamber with a purple vortex surrounded by massive chairs.**

**_What the hell? _I thought. We glanced back behind us and it was solid stone. "Gajeel... I don't like this." Lily grew to human size.**

**"Neither do I." I walked towards the circle of chairs. I could make out shapes in them.** **"We don't have much of a choice." I glanced back be hind me and Lilly wasn't there only stone. "NO!" I turned my hand and arm into iron and struck the wall and all I found was solid stone.** **As I faced back to the chairs flames leaped up in bronze cauldrons lighting the shapes in the chairs... giant... demons.**

**"What the hell?!" I was in a cold sweat.**

**"Mortal... a mortal... so long has it been... to feed again." all at once they stood.**

**"Oh hell no." I ran to the vortex in the center as I smelt fresh air from it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Baste Prison**

**Gajeel pov**

I feel cold stone beneath my face as I wake up. "Ugh where am I?"

A voice answers my question. "You've been arrested for trespassing on secure grounds."

I look over and see a girl in armor on the other side of my cell. "Look kid..."

"Don't call me kid I'm the same age as you." she turned away from me.

"I wasn't trespassing I jumped trough a portal and everything went black." I stand up and grip the iron bars of my cage.

There was a flash and she and she had her blade pointed at my throat. "Your fast."

"Jericho! The Fox sin Ban has left his cell!" a guard came round the corner.

"Tsch watch this prisoner we still have no idea of what he's capable off." She ran off.

"Yes Jericho." As the guard stood in front of me I grabbed the back off his tunic and pulled him back against the bars.

**"Iron dragon club!" **I blew a hole straight trough several walls and cells.

"Sorry, it's nothing personal." I proceed to bend the bars out off my way. "Now where did she go?" I sniff the air and pick up her scent trail and take off running soon finding her.

"Nice work kid you could be a barber." A man stood between me and her, his silver hair freshly cut by her blade.

"How did... you were on deaths door..." she stammered, "your wounds."

"Well looks like you just broke out as well, say brat who is this?" I ask her.

"How did you... return to your cell!" she spun around.

"Looks to me you need all the help you can get." I walk past her.

"And you are?" His tired red eyes looked into my own.

"The name's Black Steel Gajeel Redfox, Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer." I waited for him to make his first move, _He doesn't smell right._

"He's Ban the undead, the Fox sin of greed, he's a criminal who attempted to over throw the kingdom of Liones." She readied her own blade.

_Liones, I don't recognize the name, the portal, I'm in an alternate universe again great. _

He struck first, and it wasn't what I expected. "I can't move all my strength is gone." I collapsed.

"It's his magical ability snatch." he grabbed her by the throat.

"Hey barber boy, that's a nice set of armor you got there." He slapped her face lightly, "But its not your style."

"How dare you!"

**"Iron Dragon's roar!"** The cone of shrapnel took him out blasting trough several walls. I felt the spell weaken enough.

"Come on kid there is no way we can beat him!" I grabbed her and ran.

"Wait I'm a holy knight apprentice! I can't just run away!" She complained.

"Nobody has taken me out that easily since my mentor, that and I'm all out of magical energy. Our friend took to much." We ran into a group of guards.

"Jericho, what are you doing with the prisoner?" One asked.

"He saved me." She breathed out. "What of the other sins?"

The entire structure shook. "What was that?" I asked.

"Holy Knight Jude has been defeated." One yelled. "The Dragon Sin of wrath and the Serpents sin of envy has entered the prison.

That sent the crowd running. We got swept up in it.

I was forced back into iron cuffs by a guard when we were some distance away. I stared him dead in the eyes as I ate it. "Thanks for the meal."

* * *

When the massive prison and the barrier that Jericho's superior sealed in was destroyed and all the tropes ran I got stuck traveling with the young knight.

"Ummm when I was imprisoned was there a black and white cat?" I asked.

"No." She was still livid about having to report back to the capital on foot.

"Why am I stuck with you?" I asked.

"Because... I don't why! I just have to report what happened..." She walked a little faster.

We made camp at sun down next to a stream hidden in the bushes. "Keep watch, I'm going to bathe."

I kept my back to the stream. I heard a splash and a sigh.

We stayed like that, until she came back out. "So who are these sins?" I asked.

"Criminals, murderers who tried to over throw the kingdom a decade ago." She plunked herself down on the other side of the fire.

"So we take them down, who do we have fight?" I sat up straight.

"Everyone knows who they are," She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Look, I know this will sound crazy, but I'm from another universe." I looked her dead in the eyes.

"So your from another universe, huh, The magical energy off of is unusual, I know it makes no sense, but I have no reason to not trust you." She sighed, "We may just need that magic." She said under her breath.

"So who are these sins, so far I fought one, that Ban fellow," I remembered the feeling off all my strength leaving.

"Yes, that's Ban the undead, the fox sin of greed. He drank the fountain of youth, making him immortal. Our knowledge of his time before the sins is limited, we know he was a common bandit before his immortality. There are six more, Diane the serpent sin off envy, a giantess warrior, she was one of the sin's who led the assault on the prison to free Ban." She drank from a water skin.

"Immortal, guess that explains why he wasn't executed. The giantess would be fun to fight, what of the others?" I rubbed my chin.

"Harlyqiunn, better known as King, the bear sin of sloth, one of the fairy children. He was the king of the Fairy forest, until Ban burned it down when he drank the fountain of youth. I heard he was killed and buried in the necropolis. They did not know of the connection they had while in the sins." I only focused on one word.

"Fairy, heh, guess the guild will have a holler when I told them I found fairies, as for this King, I doubt he's dead, probably faked it." I looked her dead in the eye's. "That's three. Four more."

"Merlin, the boar sin of gluttony, the mage of the sins, I know very little of her. Then there Escanor, the lion sin of pride, I've heard his power burns like the sun. Then there's Gowther, the goat sin of lust, just as much info on him as Merlin." She summed up these three.

"Seem like this Escanor can be an issue. What of their leader, this dragon sin?"

"Meliodas the dragon sin of wrath, Leader of the sins. His magical ability Full counter makes him nigh impervious to magical attacks." She took a deep breath, "Reports say he destroyed the Kingdom of Danafell in a fit of rage, all on his own."

"An entire kingdom," _Shit, salamander has competition,_ "So these sins once served the kingdom, who's idea was it to bring them to service in the first place?"

"The king of Leonis. Now I have a question for you, What is fairy tail?" She asked.

"My guild, though at one point they were enemies, my old guild master had started a guild war with them over a mission, while I was with Phantom lord, I did a lot of things I'm not proud of." I didn't want to elaborate.

"So What ones do we have to worry about?" I ask.

"Of the sins we know of, Ban, Diane and Meliodas, King is either dead or as you believe in hiding. The rest haven't been seen since. But what are we going to do, I'm a apprentice holy knight, and your only one person." She threw a twig in the fire, spark flying on the rising air. "One more thing, traveling with them is the third princess of the realm."

"Really, so they have taken her hostage?" That got my attention.

"Reports say she is traveling with them willingly. One report from a 'Lord Twigo' says she sought them out." the girl rolled over and put her back to me. "It's late. We have a long ways to go."

Long after she fell asleep I stayed awake, thinking of the sin I fought, "You defeated me too easily Ban, next time I'll break you."

* * *

**Meliodas Pov**

"Hold still Ban," I used a kitchen knife to cut out the pieces of metal shrapnel still lodged in Ban's body. Elizabeth brought over more cloths to wipe up the blood.

"Damn that Gajeel, he's going to pay for this." my friend growled.

"He messed you up Ban, Captain, how much longer?" Diane asked,the giantess wasn't too worried.

"Well that's the last of it." I wiped off my hands.

"How did he beat you so easily?" Elizabeth asked, her own injuries healing up nicely.

"The damn spell, his breath was a storm off metal. I would love to steal that power and see how he deals with that." Ban laughed, "Black Steel, hell of a title."

"Well Undead Ban, got yourself a rival?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." His grin was as greedy as his sin mark.

* * *

**And this chapter took six months to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meliodas Pov**

**"Hold still Ban," I used a kitchen knife to cut out the pieces of metal shrapnel still lodged in Ban's body. Elizabeth brought over more cloths to wipe up the blood.**

**"Damn that Gajeel, he's going to pay for this." my friend growled.**

**"He messed you up Ban, Captain, how much longer?" Diane asked, he giantess wasn't too worried.**

**"Well that's the last of it." I wiped off my hands.**

**"How did he beat you so easily?" Elizabeth asked, her own injuries healing up nicely.**

**"The damn spell, his breath was a storm off metal. I would love to steal that power and see how he deals with that." Ban laughed, "Black Steel, hell of a title."**

**"Well Undead Ban, got yourself a rival?" I asked.**

**"Oh yeah." His grin was as greedy as his sin mark.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arrival in the Capital**

**Gajeel Pov**

We arrived in the capital three days after what happened at the prison. "So twirp were here, am I free to go?" I had grown tired of my traveling companion.

"Look metalhead, I'm just as tired as you, and we had to deal with those bandits last night as well." She playfully punched my arm.

We made our way to the holy knights head quarters, to be met by two men, one in bulky red armor, the other in a lighter set of silver metal and green cloth.

"Holy knight grand masters, The Weird Fangs and I failed to prevent the escape of the Fox Sin Ban." Jericho fell to her knees.

"Well Hendrickson, you were right, not even Baste prison was enough to keep the Fox sin down for good." Big Red addressed his counterpart.

_Neither of these two smell right, while I do smell this calming force, there is blood, and something else._ I thought, something isn't right, unnatural about the two.

"I wish I wasn't Dreyfus, but as you have failed your mission, we will have to discuss your position as a holy knight apprentice... Jericho was it?" Hendrickson turned and walked inside with his partner. "We will be in touch."

As we walked to an inn I finally spoke, "That was odd. They acted like I wasn't there."

"Well I'm sure they have plenty work to do, but..." She pushed the door to the inn open.

"You may be out of a job?" I asked.

"Yep, look it's been horrible and all. Thanks for, well not being a horrible person." She forced a smile.

"You need a drink?" I asked.

"Yes." And we spent the night drinking our worries away.

* * *

I woke up groggily, in complete darkness. the someone roughly pulled off a burlap sack off my head. "Who... I swear!" I was standing in a dark cave, a girl with a look a little too serine plastered across her face.

"Guila, what are you doing?" I turn to see a mountain of a man, his mustache putting Markarovs to shame in splendor.

"I'm not inclined to answer you at this moment. Lord Twigo." Guila answered.

"Conclusion, I'll strangle you later." He stared down the diminutive woman.

"Well I agree with that." I growled cracking my knuckles.

"Hold there Gajeel." I turned to a man with green hair and goatee. One eye was covered in a eyepatch.

"Mind telling us why were here?" I turned to see Jericho.

"Holy knight apprentices, and prospective ally. I have gathered you here to offer a gift." I spun on a dime to face...

"Grandmaster Hendrickson... hurmph!" I spun back around as my booze raced back up. "Did you have to kidnap us after a night of drinking?"

"I told you to slow down." I could feel the deadpans.

"Anyways, I offer you the power to crush your enemies." I heard a blade cutting flesh and liquid filling cups.

"Smell... is that blood?" I turned to face the grandmaster, behind him chained to the walls and pillars was a mass of red flesh stitched together.

"Drink it, it's the blood of demon." He handed each of us a chalice filled with the purple blood.

I thought of everyone who's beaten me, Natsu, Lauxus, Ban. The power to crush them all, in the palm of my hand.

"I need it." I heard Jericho growl.

"I want it." Twigo's face was twisted in rage.

All at once we downed the blood, I fell to the ground and convulsed. **"Iron Shadow dragon mode activate!"**

* * *

**Hendrickson's pov**

"Shame, only two were compatible," I watched as the trio roiled in pain.

**"Iron Shadow dragon mode activate!" **I looked down to the man who Jericho had brought with her. I had sensed his power when we met, power to be harnessed. His skin turned black as night and his eyes glowed red.

"Interesting." I observed. He was trying to out pace the demons blood to preserve his life, but it was only heightening the effects.

I heard a bang and there was nothing left of Twigo but a blood splatter. The other two stopped convulsing, Gajeel's body returned to his previous state.

"Stand, you are now members of the new generation." I offered a hand to Gajeel.

"Ugh that tasted like acid." He spat out a glob of blood as he rose to his full height. His red slit eyes now clouded over.

"You are now one of us." Guila helped Jericho up.

* * *

**Location: Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild**

**No Pov**

All was calm in the guild hall, until a black and white exceed burst trough the doors. "Gajeel's in danger!" Panther Lily shouted. The entire guild stopped and stared at the warrior cat.

"Where is he?" Levy asked.

"That's the problem I don't know." Lily answered. "I flew all the way here. I just have to hope he's safe."

"Lily, Gajeel can handle himself. We have no reason to worry. Levy and Lucy. can you begin work on a locator spell." Master Makarov ordered as he smoked a pipe.

"While you do that I will search for him." Erza stood up. "Wendy I will need your help." The Sky Dragon slayer nodded.

"Now just why is that?" Carle asked, the white exceed puffed out her chest.

"In case he is hurt." The Queen of the Fairies stated. "Natsu, Happy, your coming as well, we need your tracking abilities."

"Aye Ma'am."

"I think I'll sit this one out," Grey took a mission of the request board and ran out the door.

"Shame." Happy muttered.

* * *

**Gajeel Pov**

I lay on the bed the Holy Knights provided, "I feel so... powerful." I whispered to my self. The room it self was spartan at best. My jacket was laid out on the dresser, the stone floor had a fine layer of dust, and the wash basin was dry.

I soon fell asleep to a the sound of the wind outside my window.

I awoke to a loud knocking. "Master Gajeel, Grandmaster Hendrickson wishes your presence in the training field."

I looked at the door and groaned, "I'll be there soon." I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door with it draped over my shoulder. The soldier sent to retrieve me took a step back.

"Well take me to him." I growled.

"Uh yes Sir." I followed him to a large field near the inner wall of the city, a decent ways away from the main population. Standing there was Hendrickson, Jericho and a, pink headed knight in blue armor.

"Great another pinky." I mutter under my breath.

"Good morning Gajeel," Hendrickson greeted me.

"What is this about?" I asked.

"I simply want to see what your capable of." The Grandmaster said it like an order.

"So who am I fighting?" I asked.

"Well, it's your choice. Platinum Holy Knight Gilthunder, or New Generation Jericho." He motioned to either on respectfully.

I looked them both over, Jericho wore a pink suit of armor that would fit right in with Erza's more questionable gear. I didn't really want to fight her, not because I was scared, but I felt something about her I liked.

Gilthunder on the other hand, he reeked of destructive power. Much like Lauxus. "You."

* * *

**No pov**

The two combatants took ready stances.

And vanished in a dust cloud.

Until a loud metallic crash rang out as Gajeel blocked the knights blows with an arm made of iron. But the lightning charged blade cut deep spilling blood, until...

**"Iron Dragon Scales!" **Gajeel's entire form was covered in the metal, his every strike sending shockwaves.

**"Lightning King Iron Hammer!" **Blade struck with enough force to form a trench behind the dragon slayer. As the smoke cleared, it was obvious the blow had landed.

Perhaps a little to hard.

For the dragon slayer was no where in sight.

"Where is he?" Jericho asked.

**"Roar of the Shadow Iron Dragon!"** The ground below Gilthunder erupted in a beam of Iron and shadows blasting the thundering warrior sky high. The dragon mage stood in the crater laughing like a maniac. "So much power!" He jumped up and brought down his arm onto the palatium knight.** "Sword of the Iron Shadow Dragon!" **His arm became a rotating blade of iron a shadows, the force of the impact the knight and the ground created a dust mushroom cloud.

"That is enough!" Hendrickson called out.

Gajeel landed in a crater of his own. "I was just getting started."

"I don't think the city needs remodelling just yet." Gilthunder said dead faced as he emerged unscathed from the pit.

"How..." Jericho asked herself.

"Impressive Gajeel, You would make a fine Holy knight." The knight then turned to the city and walked away.

"Grrrr, even with all this power I fail to even mark him." Gajeel growled, the slit pupils returning to his clouded eyes, only to be fogged over.

* * *

**And the Chapter has been Completed, So what did you think? If you want more give this story a follow, and perhaps a favorite? I have worked hard on this, and it is a lot of fun to write.**


End file.
